Perfect insanity
by Sabaine
Summary: Amelie Hawke and Catherine (best friend, OC) Find themselves in an alternate Kirkwall. Lots of things are different, some as small as hair colour, some as big as gender. So when they find themselves face to face with Garrett Hawke, it becomes complicated. Amelie's life was enough of a mess, now she's having to deal with herself, as a man. Her crush, and her best friend. Oh Maker.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a strange, wee crossover. One Hawke, dropped into a AU time line. Two Hawkes in one world? Fuck knows what'll happen. Hoping it'll be funny. Definitely be gory, and there's going to be a good dollop of smut and bad language because a FanFic wouldn't be complete without them. Don't you think?**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Amelie Hawke breathes a heavy sigh into her pint. Looking around the Hanged Man she pulls a face. It's a busy night. Damn. She brushes her auburn hair back from her eyes, sighing again. She's about to sigh for a third time, but Catherine cuts in. 'Oh for fucks sake, cheer up!' Her best friend says throwing her hands into the air. She grabs the pint Amelie was nursing and knocks it back. 'Just go fucking see him.' Catherine adds. Amelie gives her a look and the finger in retort. Catherine looked at her with scrutiny. The long, dark auburn hair that curled wildly, yet perfectly. Her pale skin, dusted with freckles, all framing the all, too well known amber eyes. The same of a hawk, her very namesake. Catherine, stays quiet waiting for her friend to say something for the first time that night. Amelie had met Catherine when she was looking for armour for a friend. Catherine was a blacksmith, dressed in leathers, and her long black hair pulled up out the way. They soon bonded, their similar personalities and crude humour.

'You know I won't. You know I can't.' She replies, pulling her empty mug from Catherine's hands. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eye, ever again,' Amelie moans. 'Ever again. There'll be another damned blight, before I can even think, I mean think, about looking at him again,' she rambles. Catherine raises a brow and crosses her arms as she looks at her. Amelie sighs and lets her head drop onto the table, seconds later lifting it with a disgusted look on her features as she realises she willingly put her head on a table that belonged to the grottiest pub in Kirkwall. 'Ugh,' she says wiping her head with her sleeve. 'I mean just ugh!'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. So he's gay. Who cares?' Catherine said casually. 'So what? Loads of good looking men are gay. There's nothing wrong with it.'

'Of course there's nothing wrong with it. I care because I fancied the arse off him, and you had to go tell him.' Amelie says sighing. Her face flushed as she remembered the awkward look he gave her. 'That's a point. Why the fuck am I even talking to you?! You embarrassed the shit out of me! This is your fault. I was happy to be in the background-'

'Watching him as he walked-' Catherine says slyly.

'-Watching him as he- No! Cat! I wasn't going to say that!' She slams her hand on the table, ignoring the stickiness on her forehead. 'I wasn't going to say anything at all. He clearly wasn't interested and-'

'And, now you know why,' Catherine says smoothly, cutting in again. 'Cheer up, it could be worse. He could be shacking up with Sebastian. That would be a real fucking disappointment. The chantry boy does whine on a bit, but he's still got a damn, fine arse,' she cackles. 'I heard Anders swung that way as well. Maybe Fenris will hook up with him?'

'Only thing Fenris would do to Anders, in terms of physical contact, is kill him,' Amelie says sighing as she wipes her head again. 'I can't believe it. Well, actually I can. The one man I find myself attracted to and he's gay. I mean, getting past his prejudice of me being a mage was hard enough. Like I didn't have enough going against me. Now-'

'Your tits and plumbing are wrong too?' Catherine finishes. Amelie can't help but giggle at her crude language and she nods.

'Aye, that too,' she says, leaning on her hand, resting her elbow on the table. 'You're interrupting me a lot today. You know that don't you?' She says with half a smile of her lips. Catherine nods and waves at the barman for a couple more drinks.

'I do. I'm okay with it. You're being mopey and I can't deal with mopey people. It makes me want to stab them,' she grins, winking at her friend. 'Now, it may only be about four in the afternoon. But I suggest we get pissed. Once we get kicked out of here, go back up to yours, and continue to get pissed, and then tumble into bed together. I'll show you that being gay isn't such a bad thing to be mopey about,' she laughs. Amelie laughs with her and shakes her head.

'You'll keep trying until you succeed won't you?' She smiles. 'That day won't come. I'm completely straight,' she smiles a little more. Catherine shrugs, she's only teasing. She's straight as well, but it always made Amelie smile and that was enough for her.

'That's what you know. Tell me that in the morning,' the blacksmith replies tartly. They stick to the plan and proceed to get very, very drunk. It's become very early in the morning and the drinks had begun to blend together. Quite a few men tried to get them to leave, stay the night. But they refused, but gladly accepted the drinks that were bought for them. They even tried a few strange cocktails that a older woman with a metal headdress made them. When it was time to go back to the estate, they left the Hanged Man and made several wrong turns.

'At...Catty...Kitty...Cat,' Hawke mumbles as she hangs off Catherine's arm. 'I think... I think we're -hic- lost,' she says looking around blearily. They stumble and walk through an alleyway. 'Ooohh, I think I'm about to be sick,' she moans. 'I shouldn't... have had that pink one,' she says holding her stomach. She catches the bottom of her long robes with her boot and trips, taking Catherine down with her. They land in a rather ungraceful pile on the cobbles. Catherine swearing heavily.

'Fucks sake!' She yelps. 'I don't recognise any of this,' she adds looking around from the floor. Amelie shrugs and winces as she moves her foot. She had twisted it badly. 'How.. hard is it to get to yours? I mean... it's up fucking uphill,' she moans. 'I know every inch of this city... where the fuck are we?' She adds, the cold air and sudden realisation sobering her up a bit. Amelie sits up, brushing her curls back and looks around with her. She holds her head and sighs shrugging. Catherine pulls herself to her feet and coughs slightly as she looks around more.

'I don't know. I don't care. I'm cold and starting to sober up. Let's just get back,' she mumbles, using the wall to get to her feet. She hisses in pain and wishes for the thousandth time that she knew healing magic. Mental manipulation was her speciality. Powerful kinetic blasts and cages, mixed with electricity. Deadly to those who annoy her.

'Can't get back if we don't know where we are,' Catherine states. She laughs to herself, the alcohol still in affect. 'Well, bugger us. The Champion of Kirkwall lost and on her arse,' she smiles.

'Not on my arse any more, bitch,' Amelie replies. 'Right, what, what turning did we take from the Hanged Man?' She asks trying to remember. Her head was filled with the fuzz of cheap ale and spirits.

'Left... maybe? Maybe right?' Catherine says walking to the end of the alley mouth and looking out. 'Uh. Hawke?' She says turning around, her face pale and eyes wide. 'Y-You need to come see this,' she says with a tremor in her voice. 'But before you do... tell me... what colour is Varric's hair?'

'That little nug-humper? His hair and chest is black. Although his beard is going brownish ginger. I keep teasing him about it,' she giggles. 'Why? Is he out there? Tell him to take me home,' she says, still giggling about the thought of teasing Varric.

'What hangs outside the Hanged Man?' She adds looking back at the entrance of the alley.

'A large wooden bloke,' Amelie replies. 'What the fuck is this about? Have you knocked your head that badly? Or has the alcohol finally killed the last few brain cells that you had?' She says wobbling and blinking slowly as she steadies herself.

'What way up?' Catherine continues to ask her questions, clearly quite shaken. Her demeanour seems to hit the sensible switch inside Amelie and she straightens up, now worried.

'Well, it's called the Hanged Man for a reason. The rope is around his throat,' she mumbles. Catherine nods.

'Yeah... that's what I thought. I mean, that's what I know,' Catherine shakes her head. 'I have to show you something. Tell me I'm going insane,' she adds. She walks over to Amelie and helps her hobble to the alley mouth.

'Holy flaming nug nipple tassels!' Amelie curses, almost falling over. She clings to Catherine unsteadily. 'What the fuck? That guy is hanging by his foot. I don't get it. There's no way that could have- Is that Varric?!' Her voice goes a little high as she spots the familiar looking dwarf walk out, but he had blonde hair, no beard. His fabulous chest curls still remained. Matched his hair though.

'Yeah. That's what I thought,' Catherine says weakly. Everywhere she looked she could see differences. That was worrying. 'You haven't done some weird magic shit have you?'

'Are you joking? I couldn't cast my way out a paper bag at the moment,' Amelie says stunned as she looks at the pub. Her stomach turns. 'Oh. I'm definitely going to be sick,' she murmurs moving back into the alley and towards the barrel she had spotted earlier. Catherine bites her nail and looks at Varric. He was talking to a man; who had his back to them and she couldn't see his face. They both laugh and head inside. She had no idea what the hell was going on. A few wrong turns and somehow Kirkwall had changed. She winces as she hears Amelie give Kirkwall back it's weak ale and cheap spirits. 'I've just thrown up a hilarious pink umbrella,' she coughs. It was about twenty meters to the pub, what could go wrong in twenty meters? She turned around to Amelie, who was wiping her mouth.

'We're going into the pub,' she says simply. No time for arguing.

'Oh Kitty, please, no more. I'll just be sick again,' she moans.

'Not for that. Although that's a fucking good idea. I mean, we need to find out what the fuck has happened. I have a slight idea. I hope to hell I'm wrong. It's crazy, magic shit if I'm right and that means that we're fucked,' Catherine babbles. 'I doubt you've got any tricks like this up your sleeves.'

'Can't we go back three hours and not drink those strange cocktaily things?' Amelie murmurs. 'I beginning to regret my wish,' she laughs bitterly. A memory hits Catherine like a cold fish to the face.

'The wish? What wish?' She asks as she wraps Amelie's arm around her shoulder and helps her walk. 'Those drinks that that woman made for us?' She asks more. The woman had appeared and sat at their table, holding a large bag. When they inquired what was in the bag, she showed them the bottles of liqueur and asked if they would like a drink. To which they accepted. Happily. She made them many drinks with strange names and different coloured spirits.

'Y'know. Before the green minty one. She asked, what do you want most, right now? And I answered; For everything to be different,' Amelie shrugged her one shoulder. 'Looks like that one blew up in my face,' she giggles. 'Although I was just thinking, that I wish Fenris was interested in women,' she grins. Catherine shakes her head and hoped that all this was just the alcohol.

'Yeah poppet. Although I feel that the woman wasn't all that she seemed,' she sighs. Amelie nods. They continue to walk over to the pub, both mentally reeling from what they see as they get close. They've both sobered up a lot. A reality check will do that to you. Without realising, they both pause at the door.

'Ready for this?' Amelie asks.

'Nope,' Catherine says opening the door anyway. Warmth floods out, along with the stale smell of piss and rotten ale. 'Smells like home,' she mutters. They walk in, seeing Varric at the bar. 'Oh Maker, this is strange,' she looks at Amelie who nods. Everything was back to front. The bar was on the left instead of the right. Varric takes a couple of pints and walks towards the stairs.

'Should we follow?' Amelie asks.

'No-one loves a story like Varric. This one has the beginnings of a best seller,' Catherine mutters dryly. 'Come on,' she sighs. Helping her stricken friend across the bar they follow the dwarf upstairs.

-x-

'Here we are, Hawke,' Varric chuckles putting the pint of ale in front of the man that was cleaning his blade at the table.

'Thanks, friend,' he smiles in return. 'What's the big deal? You sent an urgent message to me after all,' he says as he picks up his whetstone.

'We've got to wait for Broody and Aveline,' he says simply. 'It's a big thing. Very, very important,' he adds as he sips his pint, sitting down at the table. Hawke continues to sharpen his weapon, the conversation idle, while they wait for the other companions to appear. Hawke tilts his head and looks at Varric.

'I think there's someone outside,' he says quietly to the dwarf. Varric looks over his shoulder and nods. He had heard them as well. Two women, arguing. Bickering almost. They both get up and walk over to the door, Hawke places his hand on the knob and shares a glance at Varric who grins and nods. With a sudden movement he opens the door to see the women. The woman wearing leathers, her dark hair with red tips pulled up, looked at him sharply, her jaw dropping slightly.

'Well, fuck me,' she says bluntly.

'I need to at least know your name first,' he replies with a smile. Varric chuckles and rolls his eyes. The smaller woman that was being held up by the rather blunt one, elbowed her hard in the ribs. 'Well, ladies, may I ask why you're lingering at my friend's door?'

'We-uh. I... uh,' Catherine begins.

'Hawke!' Came a voice down the corridor, it was Fenris, followed by Aveline.

'Yes?' Amelie and the man said together. They looked at each other with a raised brow. Amelie had answered without realising and she swore mentally. It didn't help that it was Fenris who had called out to her, uh, him.

'Who are you?' Amelie asks slowly, her heart beating fast. Fenris and Aveline arrive, confused as to what was going on. They wait a couple of feet down the corridor.

'I could ask you the same question,' the man replies. 'I'm Garrett Hawke,' he states.

'No fucking way. But you're a man?' Catherine laughs. 'Maybe this night won't be so bad after all,' she cackles. She's ignored by Amelie who is simply gaping at him. She could see the resemblance. He had the same skin colour, hair colour, although his hair was slightly wavy, not curled. They also had the same amber eyes. He was tall and broad. A warrior, not a mage.

'My name is Amelie Hawke,' she mumbles. 'Daughter of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell,' she says quietly.

'That can't be,' he says simply. 'You're a liar,' he crosses his arms. Amelie frowned. Okay, it does sound incredibly strange. She'll give him that. He's blunt too. A trait she shared. Unfortunately.

'I bloody well am not!' She protests. 'Look, this is all very well and lovely but I want to sit down and my ankle is fucking killing me- Catherine stop looking at him like that! It's giving me the creeps,' she adds punching her friend on the arm.

'He's gorgeous,' she says simply, winking at Garrett.

'Now, you look very familiar,' Garrett says looking at Catherine.

'Aye, she does,' Varric agrees. 'Who does she remind you of?'

'Damien,' Aveline says simply. 'That armourer. She could be his damn twin. Look at her. I mean look at her as well,' she says pointing to Amelie. 'She looks like Hawke's little sister!'

'Hey!' Both Amelie and Catherine say together.

'Look, I just want to find out what the fuck is going on, now are you going to let me sit down or am I to stand outside your room all evening, Varric?' Amelie asks simply. 'Aveline, call me his little sister again and I'll set you on fire,' she adds with a smile to take away the harshness of her words. She looked at Fenris, a light blush touching her cheeks. He tilts his head at her, his normally expressive eyes giving away nothing. She saw him tense up when she mentioned that she would set someone on fire. Great way to break the news that she was a mage. Well done Amelie, she thinks sarcastically to herself. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to him so she looks at the floor instead.

'Uh... Hawke?' Varric says quietly as he looks at the two women. The one claiming to be Hawke really did look pretty much a female version of his friend. She also had that atmosphere of leadership. He was intrigued and a thought hit him. 'How did she know our names?' He asks simply. Garrett stares at Amelie and shrugs. His eyes darting back to Catherine, who was grinning.

'I think you had better come in,' he says slowly, stepping aside from the door.

* * *

**Well. That was strange XD If you would like me to continue, please review, otherwise I'll have no idea whether you like it or not. This hopefully will be a FHawkexFenris and MHawkexOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spazmoose: I'm glad you think so XD Here's hoping it turns out okay.**

**Atsirk Enoh: Quite an adventure. From what I've got planned. **

**Thanks for your reviews. Enjoy a second installment.**

* * *

Chapter 2

'So. Let me get this straight. You're from Kirkwall. Originally from Ferelden. Your sister Bethany was a mage, your brother a warrior. Like myself. You fled from the blight and made your way here. Bethany died on the journey and Carver died in the deep roads,' he says quietly. It was hitting a little too close to home. Admittedly anyone in Kirkwall knew how he lost his siblings, thanks to Varric's stories. But there were little details which made him pause. Things that Varric didn't know, but she did. 'You've worked your way up in the city, but you're not going to tell me what's gone on, because you're worried that it might affect my time line?' He says picking up his pint.

'I don't know what's happening in your world. My world might be completely different and anything I tell you could have serious consequences,' Amelie sighs. 'I don't know how long I'm going to be here. But I don't want to fuck anything up while I am here. I do enough of that at home,' she mumbles. Catherine snorts into her pint and sends a blatant look at Fenris before returning her gaze back to Garrett. The elf is unaware as he's busied himself with a round of cards with Aveline and Varric. Garrett picks up on the look and puts it away to ask about later. Despite the outrageous situation, he found himself believing her. He didn't tell lies as a rule and she was open and answered most questions without hesitation. She was similar to him in more ways than he cared to admit. She was more gentle with her general demeanour, whereas he could be quite forceful.

'Fine. Say I believe you. What then?' Garrett Hawke asks simply. 'There's not much I can do for you. I have plenty of room. Mother wouldn't mind, you and your friend could move in for a while-'

'No!' Amelie said shaking her head and bolting upright. 'No! Thank you. That won't be needed.' She could feel her heart pounding painfully in her chest. The loss of her mother was too close to the surface. She couldn't bare to see another Leandra, even if she was from an alternate universe. Catherine placed a hand on her arm and made her settle back in her seat. In her panic she had lost control and become statically charged, Catherine ignoring the large electric shock that she was given. The others, Aveline, Fenris and Varric all looked around at her. Raised brows and silence filled the room. 'I will...find another place to go,' she murmurs looking at the table and trying to calm herself down.

Garrett tilts his head. Curious as to why her reaction was so abrupt but he already knew she'd not say a word. 'Okay,' he says slowly. 'Well, I don't want you to leave the city. I'm inclined to believe you. Simply because stranger things have happened. Which means this is a problem. If anyone asks, you're a cousin. I don't want people thinking that you're actually me or a direct blood relative. Like my sister. We look enough alike that they'll easily believe that you're a relation,' he says rubbing his eyes. 'But you need somewhere safe to stay. You're an apostate,' he states.

'Aye, I am,' she nods. 'I am no good at healing magic,' she adds. 'I don't think having two mages in one place is a good idea. That's really obvious.' The automatic idea of Anders popped into her head and no doubt appeared in her... other self. The slump in his shoulders said as much. 'I will not stay with Merrill either,' she says simply. Not that she didn't like the elf. She simply hated that mirror and wouldn't go near it. At all. That cancelled that idea out. Even though she could be easily hidden in the Alienage.

'A wise choice,' Fenris says quietly. 'We do not need another blood mage. It is bad enough another mage has appeared in our midst,' he sighs turning back to the cards. Aveline giving him a disapproving look. Amelie resisted the urge to slap him around the head. A double edged compliment indeed. She felt her heart pick up as he said the first three words, only to be slapped down again. Same Fenris it seems.

'Ignore him,' Garrett begins. 'He doesn't like-'

'My kind. I know. I do,' she says nodding. 'Aye. That much is the same.' Garrett sent her an apologetic smile. He excused himself to go over to the other table where the others sat and began to talk quietly. Amelie took the moment to talk to Catherine. 'So. You think they believe me?' She asks sighing. Catherine rubbed her arm in an attempt to comfort her, before drinking the rest of her ale.

'They're still here and you're still mentally sound. Enough anyway,' she teases making Amelie smile. 'Fenris is as much of an arse as usual so no difference there. Aveline... looks well,' Catherine says looking at the Guard Captain. Amelie looks at her for a brief second.

'It's reassuring to know she's doing well here,' she nods. In their reality, Aveline didn't cope with her husband's death too well. Even though she became Guard Captain, any relationships she tried to create didn't work. She had also lost sight in one eye in the escape from Ferelden. A large jagged scar split her face over her eyebrow and cheek. She was incredibly self conscious about it. It was nice to see that she was much happier here. 'I wonder if Anders is the same. Sounds like Merrill is.' Amelie says sighing.

Catherine was looking at Garrett who was still bent over the table. In deep discussion. 'You know. He's gorgeous,' she mumbles. Amelie winces and flicks her friend lightly on the head.

'Maker, don't do that. It's weird,' she shudders. 'That's me,' she points out. Catherine rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She continues to look at him.

'No. He's not. You're you. He's... him. A very attractive man. Who can handle a sword and has a very, very nice arse,' she grins. Amelie shudders and pulls a face.

'No! I don't even want to hear that. Let alone think it. There's no way in the fade I'm going to become attracted to my alternate self. That's... something Varric would write. It would need a brown cover and a serious health warning on the front, but it's definitely something that he would come up with. I just want to think of him as a...brother. If anything,' she says turning away from the other companions so she's just looking at Catherine.

'I'll think it for you then. Because, he's yummy,' she teases. 'Besides you wouldn't think of him like that,' she grins as she leans forward. 'There's a certain elf over there that would take your mind off things,' she whispers in Amelie's ear. 'You know the one. You had to bathe together once. Remember? You both got covered in mud from the wounded coast and when you got back, your estate's plumbing wasn't working. So you came to mine, but I only had enough for one bath and you both-'

'Don't! No more!' Her work was done and Amelie turned bright red. The flush erupting over her chest and cheeks. Catherine laughs loudly attracting the attention of the others. Amelie, on the other hand, buries her head in her hands. 'Maker, save me,' she mumbles. Garrett and the others all move over to the table they were occupying. Fenris sits in a seat that has empty ones each side. He didn't look happy at all. Aveline was all smiles, as was Varric. He even had his notepad out.

'Are you alright?' Garrett asks Amelie who murmurs a muffled yes. When she looks up, the flush had faded but not enough. She ignored the questioning looks and simply tilted her head. He brushes aside his questions and looks at Catherine. 'Well, Catherine. You can stay with Aveline at the barracks, they always need a smith. Or if you don't fancy bunking with forty men and a mere spattering of women, you can stay here with Varric. Or with me,' he says simply. Catherine thinks carefully and reaches for Amelie's untouched mug.

'Can I have a moment to think?' She asks.

Garrett nods and looks at Amelie. 'Well, unfortunately Amelie, you're more difficult. You see, Bethany is already in the Circle,' he says softly. 'Also, you're pretty adamant that you don't want to stay at mine anyway,' he adds. 'You can't stay with Aveline. A mage in the Keep is a little too close to danger, that rules out Sebastian as well. As you've already pointed out, you can't stay with Anders without drawing more attention to him and he has his own issues.' Garrett says shrugging a shoulder. _Well, that answers that question,_ Amelie thinks to herself. 'Also, you can't stay with Varric. Templars come here as well, so again that's waving a red flag at Meredith. She annoys me enough without adding to it. You won't stay with Merrill, which I agree with, probably for different reasons though. Which leaves us one option. I don't want to set you up in a place of your own. I want to keep an eye on you. For now at least. Plus it's safer if you're with someone than on your own,' he says simply. Amelie can't begrudge him. She would do exactly the same in his position. But she wondered what this one option was.

'You'll be staying with Broody,' Varric says grinning, unable to hide it any more. Catherine chokes on the sip of ale she had taken and laughs loudly once she recovered. Amelie's flush had been replaced. Her skin draining of all colour.

'You...can't be serious,' she mumbles, her face pale. Catherine falls off her chair as she laughs, giggling from the floor. It would explain Fenris' grumpy attitude and dirty looks that he sent Garrett.

'It does not please me either,' he states dryly. 'I do not wish to look after a mage,' he mutters. 'I do not see why she can't join your sister in the Circle.'

'It's the only option we have,' Garrett says pointedly at Fenris. 'The only danger I can see is from Broody himself. But, just don't piss him off and you'll be perfectly safe. His home is off the radar and you'll be able to hide there without having to worry,' he says trying to reassure her. Catherine manages to get up slightly, she looks at Amelie's stricken and pale face to Fenris' clearly annoyed features and she begins to laugh again, falling back to the floor.

'This is too perfect,' Catherine cackles from the floor. Only to be kicked sharply in the leg by Amelie. Varric smiles and begins to make notes. 'Oh Maker, I think I'm going to die.' She chuckles.

'Hawke is right,' Aveline says softly. 'You're not leaving us with any other option. You can't go to the Circle. Then Hawke would be under suspicion, his sister is a mage and if they find out he's been hiding another mage, Maker only knows what Meredith would think about that. You need to stay hidden.' She says placing a hand on Amelie's.

'Fine,' she says eventually. 'I'll stay with Fenris, it's not like I have a choice.' Suddenly, the thought of staying with Merrill didn't seem to bad.

'I see the mage has a choice, yet I do not,' Fenris says bitterly. Garrett gives him a look.

'You're going to have a pretty woman stay at your home. She can take care of herself and yes, while she's an apostate I'm sure she'll resist any urge to set you on fire. No matter how tempting it is,' he says rolling his eyes. 'It's not that big of a deal. Besides, you're out with me most the time. You'll probably rarely see her,' he adds. He ignores Fenris' sour expression and stands up to look at Catherine who was still laughing to herself. 'So, miss. Where have you decided to stay?' He smiles. He didn't understand what she found so funny. Must be a private joke, but he liked her. She was blunt and very open. She props herself up on her elbows and looks at Aveline and Varric, then him.

'Well, I'm not going to refuse the chance to stay at a high town estate,' she smiles, still giggling a little. 'So, Lord Hawke. I shall burden you with my presence for a while.' She grins. Hawke smiles and nods. She gets back into her seat and brushes her hair back from her eyes. 'So, little Ami is going to be staying with Broody for a while. What could possibly go wrong?' She teases.

* * *

**What indeed ;) If you would like me to continue, please review, otherwise I'll have no idea whether you like ****it or not.**

**This hopefully will be a FHawkexFenris and MhawkexOC**

**I also have a poll running on my page. Please check it out XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**ElyssaCousland: Thank you, I worry that my humour isn't actually funny. It's reassuring to know that it is! I hope you like this one, it's not going to be very funny.**

**Mordantmonkey69: I'm glad I've peaked your interest. I hope that my writing is good enough to keep you enticed ;)**

**Draupadi: Thank you, I know it's a strange concept of a story.**

**Abionastar50: I will continue as long as you keep letting me know that you like it.**

**Guest: More you shall have! A bath scene you say? A bath scene you shall have. But not in this chapter I'm afraid. I'll keep a note of it.**

**I'm sorry about the late update, I'm moving home and I have no internet connection. I'm stealing interwebs at this moment.**

* * *

Chapter 3

'Would you hurry already,' he says simply. It was supposed to be a question, yet he had a way of turning a phrase that made it sound otherwise. He turns to face her, a sour look on his face. Amelie swears in her mind, loudly and continuously. She was limping badly and hanging from a railing, halfway through High Town market.

'Oh, I'm sorry for the great inconvenience.,' she says giving him a mock bow. 'It's not like I've just switched dimension and fucked my ankle in doing so!' She replies tartly. 'I'll just hurry up and ignore the pain!' She hisses as she looks up at him through her hair. She wasn't going to travel down to Anders clinic, just to traipse back up into High Town. She didn't have the energy and she couldn't bare the questions either, especially with Anders. Fenris scowls from her, standing a few feet away, he sighs and rubs his eyes. Infuriating mages, he thought to himself. What made it worse was that he found himself slightly attracted to her. And she was claiming to be Hawke. That made it more awkward. He wasn't in any way attracted to Garrett Hawke, but, Amelie... With her auburn hair and amber eyes, the light dusting of freckles over her cheeks. Her perfect porcelain skin, it just made him grind his teeth. It was so wrong. This attraction.

'If we linger, we risk unwanted attention,' he states. Ignoring the attraction he felt towards her. It was more than likely just some mage mental manipulation. He inhales deeply to control his temper.

'You think I don't know that?' Amelie retorts. 'I spent years in my city removing the scum from the streets.' She says in a annoyed tone, brushing her hair behind her ear.

'So you say,' he mutters. Amelie heard and shot him a dirty look, she opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off. A couple of thugs dropping down from the balcony above them. Amelie thumps her hand down on the metal as she sees them.

'Give me a fucking break! I am so not in the mood for this shit!' She swears angrily. The thugs look at each other and then back at Amelie and Fenris, clearly thinking that they were easy marks. Their number turned from two to six as more appeared. They became more confident and surrounded them both in a crude semi-circle. Fenris scowls and bares his teeth, his markings glowing lightly. He gives Amelie a look. 'I know, I know. Unwanted attention,' she snaps. 'I get the ironic twist!'

'So, what do we have 'ere?' A man chuckles in cruel humour. Amelie, scowls and raises her hand, palm facing outwards. There's a ripple in the air and his face contorts in pain. She closes her fingers and there's a sickening crushing noise as her telekinetic cage closes around him, his bones shatter and pierce through skin. His howl of agony echoes through the empty square, sending chills down the spines of those closest. Blood erupts from his split veins and arteries, covering those around him. Her hair swirls around her, lightly moving as if she's under water, as her mana pours from her. Fenris is surprised by her sudden attack. She was merciless, it seemed. The others of the gang take a step back from her. She flicks her wrist and sent the bloody hunk into the nearest wall, muscle and ligaments sticking to the brickwork. The splintered bones breaking away from the pulp onto the cobbles. The thug wasn't recognisable. It looked like an Ogre had thrown the thug around into a bloody mass.

'I am not in the mood for this,' she repeats, her eyes seems to glimmer in low light, the amber almost turning into deep black caramel. She turned her hand back to another one of the thugs and they step back in fear. 'Anyone else?' She says simply. Within moments they were left alone, only the sound of running echoing through the market as they ran for their lives. Amelie continues to mutter under her breath as she wipes her sleeve over her face, smearing the blood.

'W-'

'I know! ''Damned mages''!' Amelie snaps. 'It was the easiest way to get them to fuck off. You can complain about my use magic later!' She says simply still trying to remove the blood from her face. 'They weren't exactly going to leave because a woman asked them to, also you're an elf so it's not like they would listen to you either.' Fenris raises a brow, she was right. Also she didn't say it in a derogatory way, simply stating the obvious. She sticks out her tongue in disgust as she tries to clean her face. He has to force himself to stop the smile that was threatening to touch his lips. Somehow he found her a little amusing.

'I was simply going to say that was, efficient,' he says searching for the right word.

'What's that? A compliment almost?' She says with slight surprise. He rolls his eyes and nods. He deserved that.

'Enough, woman,' he said simply as he moved closer to her. He didn't like the idea of physical contact but he didn't want to risk another confrontation. She looked at him warily as he comes into her personal boundaries. 'You are in pain, yes? Your ankle?' He says softly. Amelie leans back onto the railings and nods slightly. This was weird, it was like he had a switch inside his head and it had flipped. He was being, nice almost. He doesn't give her any chance to move of refuse his help as he picks her up, bridal style. She squeaks in shock and grabs his shoulders before realising what she had done and letting him go, bringing her arms closer to herself.

'W-What are you doing?' She stutters looking at him. He forces himself to look straight ahead and keep walking. His skin felt uncomfortable with the cloth of her robe rubbing against it, but he ignores the discomfort.

'I am carrying you,' he states simply. 'It is faster and there will be less chance of any more exploding thugs,' he adds, a small smile touching the corner of his lips. 'I become covered in blood enough when I am with Hawke. I mean, the other Hawke,' he says softly. 'I do not need to start the habit around you, either.' Amelie can't help but smile, properly.

'Sorry about that,' she mumbles looking at her hands. He's actually being normal around her. He does something that she doesn't expect and shrugs a shoulder. Which makes her giggle. She hasn't ever seen him shrug before. She claps a hand over her mouth to hide it. He looks down at her briefly and the smile that had been playing around his lips actually forms and he can't hide his amusement. He looks away before she sees his expression and continues to walk through High Town with no more incidents. Amelie pulls at her sleeves, the cold Kirkwall air biting through her thin robes easily. The alcohol from earlier had worn off, and she could feel the toll on her body and mind as to what had happened that night. Her head began to loll against his chest as she fought sleep. She somehow managed to avoid catching the side of her face on the little edge of his armour, as she leant against his shoulder. He sneaked a look at her as her eyes fluttered shut, she was falling asleep, he deduced.

He managed to put her into the only bed that wasn't destroyed or broken. It was in his room, but he usually fell asleep in armchair next to the fire. At first he simply placed her on the bed and left her there, going to his chair and using a damp cloth to remove the blood from his face and chest plate. He busied himself with polishing his sword and armour, before he looked over at her sleeping form. She had turned onto her side as she slept, her robe rolling up to her knees, her black slipper shoes, half kicked off. He could see goosebumps up her calf, not that he was looking at her legs intentionally. The style of robe left her shoulders and collarbone bare, and he could see that there were also goosebumps raising on her skin. He rubbed his eyes. He was a glorified baby sitter. It angered him in many ways. Some of the ways, he didn't understand why he was angry. The obvious point was, she was a mage. The other reasons, he just couldn't place his finger on. It was infuriating. He fought an inner battle for a moment before he got up and walked over to her. He picked up the blanket that he kept on the back of the armchair and went to drape it over her. Then he shook his head and dropped it by her feet, turning away from her and sitting back down. What was he doing? She was a mage. A mage claiming to be Hawke, at that. She was a liar and mages weren't to be trusted... He sat in his chair grumpily for the next few minutes, occasionally looking over at her. She was cold, clearly. That much was obvious. But he thought that if she was cold she would move or wake up at least. He frowned, putting his fingers together as he looked at her. 'Venhedis,' he muttered under his breath as he stood up and picked up the blanket again. He toyed with it in his hands for a moment, breathing in deeply. He was finding this simple action harder than it should be. Far harder then it should be. Forcing all mental processes aside and trying not to think about what he was doing, he draped the blanket over her.

She stirred a little, causing her hair to fall over her eyes. She reached up to brush her hair away from her eyes, a curl stubbornly staying at the corner of her lip. He half swore lightly under his breath, looking away for a moment before reaching up and gently brushing her hair from her mouth. His fingers accidentally caressing her bottom lip slightly. Her eyes flutter as she moves slightly, 'Fenris,' she breathes, opening her mouth a little. He felt his heart rate spike. Did she really just say his name? Did that mean she was, dreaming about him? He jerked back and ran his hand through his own hair. This wasn't right. This was wrong. Completely wrong. He shook his head, his hands resting at the base of his neck as he turns away from her, exhaling deeply. Don't think about it, he thought to himself. It was a mage trick. To deceive him into thinking that she was thinking about him. There was no way she was really from an alternate world. Where he resided also, a different version of him. It didn't make sense. It wasn't possible.

He looked over at her, 'damn, blasted mages,' he mutters under his breath. 'Trouble, every last one of them,' he says bitterly. He shakes his head again and moves over to his chair and sits down, picking up the half bottle of wine from the night before. He took a heavy swig and sighed heavily. Well, he wouldn't let himself do anything like that again. His head was confused enough. Her presence was a constant irritation. The sooner she was sent back to wherever she was from the better.

* * *

**Well. There we are. The next chapter will be about Catherine and Hawke, I think. Depends on how my fingers go. I have no cont****rol over them. Might be a little smut if they get cheeky. Who knows? Well, please review if you would like me to continue and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Poll now up on my page, please look. **


End file.
